You will never see her scared
by densilove13
Summary: AU Kensi is in an accident relating to her fathers killer. The team have to find her before its to late. Really bad summary but I'm new.
1. Chapter 1

Kensi was on her way home from her mum's house. They had become much closer over the past couple of months, Kensi would visit her nearly every weekend now. This time she had stayed a bit longer than usual. The roads were pretty much empty as the day was drawing to an end. So Kensi was thinking of her favourite surfer, Deeks. Whenever she was bored his perfectly clear blue eyes and his movie star smile would appear in her mind, an image that she struggled to get out once it was in. Not that she ever wanted to get rid of it. Kensi couldn't fully concentrate on the road in front of her after that.

Deeks was sitting at home when an advert came on for his partners favourite movie, Titanic. They were going to watch it together. Deeks wanted any reason to have the woman of his dreams snuggled into his arms. She was running late and that was not like Kensi. Kensi was never late to anywhere. Especially if it involved Deeks. He looked at his watch, it was twenty past nine. He was starting to think that maybe Kensi had forgotten about their movie. He picked up his phone and facetimed her.

Kensi looked at her phone as it received Deeks' videocall. A smile spread across her tired face. She removed one hand from the wheel and picked up her phone. She swiped the screen with her dainty feminine fingers. "Yes Deeks?" she answered, looking at the blonde cop on the screen. She put her phone in the stand which was stuck on the windscreen. She knew that she was late for their movie and Deeks was checking in on her. " Just checking that you hadn't forgotten about poor little me." said Deeks from the other end of the phone. " On the contrary Deeks, I was just thinking about you." she told him. Kensi was nearing an intersection just a few miles away from her destination. The lights were on red. Kensi pulled up and waited until they changed. Deeks was going on about some surfing gossip. But Kensi didn't mind. In fact it was comforting.

The lights changed from red to amber to green. Kensi pulled off and indicated to go left. She was just a few minutes away from a well deserved cuddle with her shaggy haired surfer boy. In the middle of the intersection, out of nowhere came a black SUV style vehicle. The black car ploughed in to the side of Kensi's. Deeks was still on the phone with her when it happened. Deeks waited until the phone went silent and dark. "Kens? Kensi?" Deeks was getting concerned. He couldn't see or hear anything after the crashing sound that had echoed through the phone.

Kensi looked around. The car had rolled over three times and landed upright again. Her vision was blurred but she could still make out two figures making their way over to her car. They opened the drivers side door. A strong hand grabbed Kensi by the arm and dragged her out of the wreck of her car. The first figure lifted her up from under her arms and the other grabbed her legs. The two figures walked over to a third car which had just pulled alongside the black SUV. They place Kensi carefully into the boot. The figures closed the boot and jumped in to the back seats of the car. Almost instantly the car roared into life and drove away.

Deeks was still screaming at the phone. Tears started to roll down his cheek. "Kens please answer me?" The reality was starting to set in. The love of his life had been in a devastating crash and now he had lost all communications with her. His mind started racing. Had he caused it by ringing her, distracting her from the road? He still received no answer from his latest plea. He had to find her. He knew the way Kensi came back from her mum's house. They had travelled the route together multiple times before. He grabbed his keys and his jacket and headed out in his car to look for Kensi.

Deeks was terrified of the thought that he might have already lost the girl of his dreams. The girl with the perfect smile, hair that falls perfectly and that laugh, the one that drives him crazy. Deeks was just pulling up to the intersection when his eyes feel on a horrific sight which sent shivers down his back. He pulled up next to the carnage that was once Kensi's car. He ran over to the wreck searching for his sugarbear only to find her not there. "Kensi? Where are you Kens?" Deeks had a feeling that something was amiss. He didn't know what to do. He pulled out his phone and dialled first the emergency services and then Sam. Sam was like a big brother to him and Kensi. Surely he would be able to help.

Sam was sat at home on the sofa with Michelle. His angel was in bed and it was just the two of them. Sam had his arm around Michelle until the irritable buzzing of his phone broke the mood. Sam picked up the phone and saw that it was Deeks. Rolling his eyes he answered the phone. "Yes?" Sam asked. "Sam, Sam it's Deeks. Um Kensi's had.. she had an accident and now she's... she's missing Sam and I don't know what to do. What do I do Sam?" Deeks was clearly struggling with how to process the recent events. "Deeks, Deeks slow down. Where are you? I will come and meet you." Sam knew that he was serious. He had never heard Deeks like this. Sam got the address from Deeks and kissed Michelle goodbye before heading to meet up with Deeks.

After Deeks had finished on the phone with Sam he knew he should call Callen. Deeks dialled the number and regained some composure before Callen answered. "Callen." "Um G its Deeks you might want to get down here. Kensi's um Kensi is missing" Deeks was a little more composed when he told Callen than when he told Sam. After giving callen the address he said "I'm on my way." Callen sounded a slight bit worried. Sam and Callen tried their hardest to protect the two younger members of the team. But in this job, danger was a normality. It was something that the team just put up with.

It was no longer than five minutes before Sam and Callen were on scene with Deeks and the EMT's. Deeks was still in shock. Sam asked "What happened here?" The whole intersection was covered with bits of debris from both vehicles. "I was on the phone with Kensi and she pulled up at the intersection and then all I heard was a crashing sound. I kept talking to her but she didn't answer me." Callen walked over to the wreck. A few moments later he returned with Kensi's phone. The screen was smashed. " Can we still get data off it?" Sam asked hopefully. But in the state that the phone was in it was unlikely. "We will have to give it to the wonder twins" Callen replied. "See if they can salvage anything off of it." Callen looked at Deeks. It was obvious that he wasn't coping with any of it.

Callen, Sam and Deeks headed for their cars. They were heading for HQ. Callen had called Hetty, filling her in on all the details. She knew everything that they knew. Hetty said to Callen that by the time they arrive at OPS Nell and Eric would be in and ready to help in anyway possible. This case was going to be very difficult for the whole team. Cases that involved one of the team were always difficult but this was different. It was different because they weren't just a team but a family. They pulled up at HQ about twenty minutes later. Walking into the old, ivy covered building, Deeks was still in shock. So much so that when Hetty greeted him, he completely did not notice the petite woman. Deeks went straight into the bull pen and placed his bag on his desk. Sam walked over to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he asked. "Deeks, are you okay?" Deeks quickly snapped out of the trance he was in upon walking into HQ. "Yeah." he muttered. "Why?" "You just blanked Hetty that's why." Sam explained. Deeks face turned from shocked to awkwardly sheepish "Oops." he whispered.

The three men headed upstairs to OPS. The two glass doors slid apart. In OPS stood Nell, Eric and the petite woman that Deeks blatantly ignored not five minutes previous. Immediately Deeks walked over to Hetty. "I'm so sorry for ignoring you just a moment ago. I was thinking of... Well I was thinking of Kensi. That's all." "Mr Deeks it is perfectly alright. I expected you to be thinking about Ms Blye. You two are close." Hetty was always an understanding and kind person. On occasion she could come across as being a bit motherly to the team. Deeks joined Callen and Sam in front of the large screen. Hetty gestured to Nell and Eric that they were ready and the briefing began.

Nell spoke first. "LAPD Are still canvassing the area, but what we have found, on a camera which overlooks the intersection, is that a third car pulled up straight after the accident. Two men got out of the car which collided with Kensi's and took Kensi out of her car and in to the boot of the third." "Any hits on the third car?" Callen piped up. Nell looked at Eric who shook his head and and replied "No, not yet." Deeks let out a prolonged sigh. Just then the computer beeped. Eric spun round on his chair and started tapping away on the keyboard in front of him."What is it Eric?" Nell asked. " Well I did a search for the car, seeing if it had been caught on any cameras before the accident, and it was. A few times actually. Once a couple of days ago outside Kensi's house, then outside her mum's house and then the road coming from the right last weekend. All three times it was parked up like it was waiting for someone. Then a few minutes later we can see Kensi in view and the car drives off." Eric explained as three different camera angles played on the screen.

"So what we know now is that this was organised?" came a small voice from behind the team in OPS. The team spun round to find Hetty still standing behind them. The team had forgotten that their boss had been stood behind them the whole time. The tough ex-SEAL nodded blankly. Sam didn't want it to be a professional job because that meant that Kensi had diminishing chances of an unscathed rescue and Kensi was like a little sister to Sam. It had just hit him how much this was gonna affect him. He had nearly lost Michelle but he worked with Kensi everyday if something was to happen Sam would never be able to cope. The team turned to face Hetty. 'Any word from LAPD' she asked almost desperate for a lead to where Kensi was. Eric turned round and started tapping away at the keyboard again. 'Well?' Callen asked impatiently. 'Yeah. They have sent over some tyre tread patterns for us to analyse from the third vehicle. Also I sent the cctv video over to some analyst friends I have and they have a hit on the video. There is a large scrape on the side revealing a different colour underneath. That is a highly expensive modification.' A flash of questioning looks shot Eric's way. 'I know my modification processes.' He quickly said. 'So we can search for people who have had a colour change at local mechanics.' Nell pitched in. 'Then away we go Miss Jones!' Hetty instructed.

'Mr Callen, Mr Hanna I need you to go through with Mr Deeks what happened and then I will need you to go down and bring Kensi's mother in and speak with her.' Hetty continued. Deeks swiftly followed her sentence as if he was finishing for her. 'Hetty I think it would probably be easier for Julia if I was to speak with her. I know her better that's all and well we are closer. No offence to you guys.' Deeks said nodding towards Callen and Sam. Hetty nodded in agreement with Deeks request. Deeks started to head out of OPS when Hetty called him back. 'Not until you have given your account Mr Deeks the sooner the better.' Deeks nodded with a short yes and then he, Callen and Sam headed down to the bullpen.


	2. Chapter 2 Kensi

KENSI

The car was extremely noisy and the ride was quite bumpy. Kensi's head was already throbbing in pain. She was trying to see if she could count how far from the intersection she was but she kept slipping in and out of consciousness. She eventually gave up trying to track where she was or where she was going. Her whole body ached and her head was burning up. She could feel something dripping down her head. Kensi figured that it must be blood, that would explain the feeling of something dripping down her head, her rapid rise in temperature and the excruciating pain in her head. Kensi needed to ensure that she didn't have any other injuries, so with great care she checked herself over. First her head. It was just as she had suspected. She had a smallish gash across her forehead which indeed was bleeding. Although it might have been small it would still require stitches. Then she moved on to her neck, it was quite sore, possible whiplash. Kensi wasn't particularly worried about that. She carried on checking out her body. Chest, ribs, arms, pelvis and then her legs. Other than a bruised rib, a few bruises and her head she was perfectly fine.

Kensi turned her attention to the three men in the car with her. She was trying to her if there was any information about where she was or where she was headed. At first she couldn't hear anything, then a voice came from the back seat. 'How much longer are we going to be? We are already late and the boss won't be happy!' It was quite muffled but Kensi could make out a clear eastern European accent. Possibly Russian or Romanian, she couldn't quite figure it out as her head was still pounding and her ears were ringing. A second voice came 'Shhh I know we're late but we did the job, the boss won't mind. And if we're not quiet she is gonna hear us, and then the boss will be angry.'

After the brief conversation between two of the three men, nothing else could be heard other than a couple of indicators flicking on and off. A few moments later the brakes squealed announcing that the car was stopping. The boot opened and the bright light off the boot illuminated Kensi's bruised and scarred face. Two men picked her up, the same way they had put her in the boot, and carried her in to what looked like an abandoned old warehouse. The paint was peeling off the walls and there was parked funny smell. To the warehouse. Kensi was carried through the door and into a large room, which could have once been a warehouse for extra stock during holiday times. Situated in the middle of the room was an old metal chair. The two men sat Kensi in the chair and tied her to it with rope. She was soon left to herself. The rope was tight and no matter how much she tired to escape, the ropes held. She tried as hard as she could but found herself left with little energy after each attempt.

After multiple attempts, Kensi realised that any energy she had left, she knew she would have to save, if she ever wanted to get out and see Deeks again. The last time one of them was in this kind of situation was when Deeks was kidnapped by Sidarov and when they rescued him Deeks told Kensi that it was her that got him through the pain and if the situation became painful, Kensi was going to keep thinking of Deeks the way he did with her. Kensi was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realise that the three men who had kidnapped her along with another man, who hid in the shadows, had entered the room. The three men stood one at each side of her and one behind her probably to ensure she wouldn't escape. The man emerged from the looming shadows and Kensi looked up to meet his eyes. 'He should have killed you when he had the chance' Kensi said her voice rough and full of hate.


	3. Chapter 3 Deeks

DEEKS

Down in the bullpen , Deeks picked his bag up off of his desk and slung it over his shoulder. Callen placed his hand on Deeks' shoulder. Deeks spun round on his heel to find Sam and Callen waiting behind him. He looked at them confused, not understanding what the two men required from him. Picking this up, Sam explained 'We need your statement Deeks' 'Yeah no of course we can do it after I go and speak to Julia' Deeks replied. But just then, like the ninja she was, Hetty said ' the sooner the better Mr Deeks. We need all the information as soon as possible. It is crucial. ' Hetty left no room for arguments, Deeks settled down into his seat as did Sam and Callen. The conversation felt very relax but it all ways it wasn't. 'So Deeks' Callen began 'Just take us from the beginning of the night when Kensi said she would come over.' Deeks quickly replied as he wanted to get this over with as soon as so he could inform Julia. ' ok so the night started off fine, a bit boring. I got home, fed Monty and then I got a beer and sat on the couch. I looked at my phone and saw I had a text from Kens it said. Hmmm what did it say? ' Deeks pulled out his phone and brought Kensi text up on screen. Deeks continued ' It said "Off to mum's but Titanic is on at half nine if you want me to come round and we can watch it." Callen nodded for Deeks to carry on.

'I text her back saying that it would be great and I asked her what time she'd get here.' Deeks said in reply to Callen gesture. 'what did she reply?' Callen said pressing him for an answer. Deeks looked down at his phone. He stared at Kensi's reply. His eyes were becoming blurry but he couldn't let the two men sat near him see or know about his and Kensi's relationship. Before Deeks could continue Callen spoke quite reassuringly 'Deeks its going to be okay but we need to know what she said. Alright? So she replied...' Deeks looked up and met Callens icy stare 'She replied "I will be at yours for nine unless i stay a little longer. I need my mothers opinion on something or someone... Winky face. Xxx ' once Deeks was finished telling Sam and Callen what Kensi had replied he looked up and quickly finished as he had remember the longer he was giving his statement the longer Julia was unaware of the dangers her wonderful daughter was believed to be in.

Deeks was unsure if her should inform his team that he and Kensi were in a somewhat intimate relationship. Deeks was thinking of Kensi and how she fell into his arms after the day she nearly killed the murderer of her father. She complete broke down when he found her on the beach that evening. He saw her sat there in the sand crossed legged with a small book in her lap. Deeks ran over to her as soon as he saw the tears streaming from her mismatched eyes. He sat next to her and she placed her head on his shoulder. That was the first time Deeks had seen her so unguarded and so lost. He hated seeing her like that. They sat together for around a half an hour. No words were said for he first ten minutes, until Kensi uttered one short word. A simple sorry. Deeks was quick to reply. 'Kens you have nothing to be sorry for. You just found the man you thought you knew everything about was not who you thought. It's completely fine for you to be upset and for you to cry. And you can cry on my shoulder any time you need I am here for you okay?' Kensi nodded wearily. They stayed there until Kensi felt safe again.

Callen broke Deeks out of his thoughts. 'I have got to ask this but was there anything suspicious just recently?' Deeks was at first shocked at the question but he understood that Callen had to ask. Deeks hadn't noticed anything suspicious or unusual but there was one thing. 'Um I don't know if it is relevant G but Kensi had been a lot more open and she said "if anything happens know I love you" , it's the first time she has ever said I love you. Oh and I think you guys should know we are in a relationship. We have been for a few months.' Callen and Sam exchanged a silent conversation like they usually did. 'Well finally. Took you long enough to tell us.' Commented Sam. Deeks just looked at the pair. How long had they known? It was one more question that he would hopefully find out the answer to later.

'Can I go and see Julia now. It's just the longer I put this off the harder it will be.' Deeks asked cautiously. He didn't want to act as if he was trying to escape from them. Sam nodded and Deeks picked up his satchel and headed for his car. He had to go and let Monty out first because the team had been there all night and he would probably need to go out. So he headed off to his home. Traffic was fine and Deeks got home fairly quickly. Monty must have heard the key in the door because by the time Deeks opened the door Monty was waiting to pounce on him. When Deeks was inside, Monty circled Deeks legs and went outside looking for Kensi. But she wasn't there. 'She's not here. She's in trouble. I need to go save her.' Monty looked up at Deeks with a look that told him he understood. Deeks headed into the kitchen and took out Monty's biscuits. He poured a bowl of them and headed back for the door. He opened the door and headed across get courtyard of his flat to his neighbours. He would often call on her when he was working on a long case or undercover op. 'Hey Jennifer, can you look after Monty again.' He asked his neighbour after she answered the door. A short nod and a hand over of the key and that was that sorted. Now what was left was informing Julia. This was going to be tough.


	4. Chapter 4 Eric nell

**ERIC AND NELL**

In OPS, the team had just left to go back to the crime scene and Deeks was going to talk to Julia. 'I feel bad.' Nell said almost in a whisper. Eric looked over to her. 'Nell, I understand why you feel bad, trust me I feel the same but if this helps Kensi, then we gotta do it. Ok?'. Nell nodded it was hard to be looking back through a friend and co-worker's life but not nearly as hard as it would be to lose them. 'Has Hetty given us the password for Kensi's file yet.' Eric asked. Yeah I'm just about to open it... Here goes nothing.' Nell said and with a few taps on her tablet, files filled the large screen in front of them. There was everything. From what schools she went to, to emails she sent. Whilst Nell knew she had to do this, she still felt sick to her stomach. Nell typed in an algorithm to help sort the relevant information. 'Eric do you want to get started on Kensi's phone.' Nell asked him. Eric nodded and headed down stairs. No sooner was he gone, Nell began to cry. They had to find Kensi. Just the other night they were sat in the bar.

_Nell sat next to Kensi who was sat in the back of the bar. 'You alright?'Nell asked as she ordered a drink. Kensi nodded.'Just a tough case you know'. Nell noticed that there was something else. 'Kens. I know you, and there is something else. Please tell me. I won't judge.' Nell locked her eyes with Kensi's making it difficult for Kensi not to tell her. 'You know something Nell you're getting more like Hetty everyday. And it's not good.' Nell smiled at this comment. 'Fine. It's just this case was about that SEAL and how he was going to tell the woman of his dreams how much he loved her but he got murdered and well it got me thinking...' She started to explain. ' Yeah...'. Nell pressed. 'Well there is this guy and I really like him but I don't know if he likes me back.' Nell smiled again. She knew who this guy was. It was obvious. 'So this guy, what's he like, what does he do?' Kensi looked away it was becoming harder to lie now. 'Kensi come on, you can tell me.' 'He is really funny and he knows how to cheer me up when I'm upset. He has blonde hair and looks a bit scruffy but I like it. He is a pro surfer.' The only part of what she just told Nell that was a lie was that surfing was his job. Kensi just hoped Nell didn't figure out that surfing is more of a hobby. But Nell knew. 'Are you sure the surfing isn't a hobby?' She said lifting one eyebrow up. Kensi looked around away swiftly hoping that Nell wouldn't catch her blushing. 'Kensi... You like Deeks don't you?' She knew. Then again her IQ topped all their credit scores put together. Kensi really didn't want to admit her affections for a co-worker. But before she could thing of anything to say, her mouth was opening and there was no stopping it now._

_'Yes. Oh god I love him. I loved him ever since I met him. Oh and when he got shot, it felt like a shot through the heart. Callen was right.' Kensi exploded, her feelings pouring out. ' What do you mean 'Callen was right?' Nell asked placing her hand on Kensi's shoulder. 'Do you remember when we had that case when we first met Deeks and he was undercover as Jason Whyler?' Kensi asked. Nell shook her head, 'I wasn't part of the team then.' 'Well it was a NAVY guy who was mixed up with this MMA group and threaten to expose them and well was killed for it. Deeks went undercover because the LAPD had knowledge of a drug ring operating inside the gym. I went in as the dead guy's girlfriend. And I met Jason... Deeks... When I left the gym and returned back to HQ, we were trying to figure out what we missed and I said 'I'm still stuck on Whyler' and Callen said 'stuck, smitten, whatever.' He was right but not to Jason, to Deeks.'_

Nell couldn't reminisce any longer, she needed to find Kensi. She started scrolling through some files on Kensi and different incident reports, cross matching them with people that she locked up that are now out. Ones that had real beef with her were all still locked away. She was working her way back, as it was a logical way to work, when she came to the incident report of the hand to hand combat fight she had with Peter Claremont when she went off grid to find him. Kensi wasn't out for revenge more like closure. She didn't kill him. Just few cuts, she didn't hit any arteries. The report was fairly detailed and listed a variety of injuries both Kensi's and Claremont's.

Nell was reading through the list of injuries, when Eric's computer rang an annoying sound. Much like the deafening whistle he does when there is a new case. Nell sat in her seat and wheeled it over to Eric's computer. He had this thing where he didn't like anyone sitting in his chair. Nell found an alert on his computer. The car wasn't only following Kensi but Deeks and Julia. This was not good. She got up out of her chair and was heading down to speak with Hetty about her latest discovery, when her computer beeped. She dashed back to her chair and looked at the second alert. This one was worse. Much worse.

Nell ran down the stairs and straight towards Hetty's office. She found her sat at her desk. Eric had noticed Nell coming down the stairs and joined her at their boss's desk, for he too had found something. 'What can I do for you two?' She asked the two analysts that stood before her. 'We have a massive problem Hetty. Kensi wasn't the only one followed. So we're Deeks and Julia Feldman. Kensi's mother. Also I was going through some past incident reports and cross checking it with people who were just released from prison and I found something very disturbing.' Nell explained. 'I found that Peter Claremont survived from the wounds from his fight with Kensi and was place under maximum security but he has escaped. The prison had an incident and they think he escaped in a wash basket headed for some fancy hotel. They haven't been able to track him down. He doesn't have an ankle monitor on.'

Hetty was left speechless. 'Oh well this is a problem and Mr Beale do you have something useful?' She asked, hoping that he would. 'Yeah. I did find something. It was only the screen and outer casing that was damaged. The microphone and camera were still recording when it happened. I was able to link it up to a computer and pull off the sound. I'm still working on footage.' Eric replied. He tapped at his tablet and played an audio file of the crash. At first there was the conversation between Kensi and Deeks then came the crash. You could imagine the car rolling just from the sound. 1...2...3 times. After that it was quiet. Deeks was screaming and then silence. Nell looked horrified. There was hardly any movement. You could hear pieces of debris falling. Then 'Deeks...' Nell's heart nearly skipped a beat. One word and that was it, the sound cut off.

She was alive. Well at least after the crash. There was still hope. Nell needed hope. 'What about the video footage?' Nell asked. 'It's still going to be some time. There isn't any way to hurry it either.' Eric replied. Nell ran back up to OPS. 'Check on her will you Mr Beale.' Hetty said and with that Eric followed Nell up to OPS. When Eric reached the top of the stairs, he could see Nell crouched down with her back against the wall of OPS. 'Nell?' Eric said as he approached her. Kneeling down he said 'Nell come on talk to me. What's going on?' He placed his hand on her shoulder. She flinched but he didn't move his hand away. She needed him. 'Nell, please look at me.' Nell lifted her head revealing red puffy eyes. 'Are you okay?' she nodded. 'I just need Kensi to be okay. As a kid I didn't have many friends, now you, Callen, Sam, Deeks and Kensi are my friends. And I don't want to lose a single one of you.' ' We're going to find her.' Eric said reassuringly. ' And you are never gonna lose us!'

Eric sat down at the top of the stairs with Nell. He sat as close as he could. To Eric's surprise the situation didn't feel awkward. Nell even rested her head on his shoulder. Nell lifted her head after a few minutes and wiped her eyes. 'We should probably go back down to Hetty. I think I need to apologise. ' Nell said. Eric nodded and jumped up, helping Nell up too. After they were read, they headed back down to Hetty's office. 'Is everything alright now Ms Jones?' She asked as the two analysts approached her a second time. 'Yes Hetty thank you. I apologise for running off before hand. I suppose it just became too overwhelming.' Hetty just nodded. It was her way of accepting things. 'I want you to put a trace on Ms Feldman and Mr Deeks' phones. If they get any calls we will be able to trace them.' Eric pulled out his tablet and with a few taps it was done.


	5. Chapter 5 Callen and Sam

**CALLEN AND SAM **

Callen and Sam had been sent back to 'the crime scene. It felt horrible pulling up to that junction again, knowing what had happened there only a few hours prior. Even though Callen had been there already, he couldn't help but feel terrible. How could he let it happen? He is the team leader. He should know if something was going to happen. He should have protected her. He felt like he was the only one to blame. ' It's not your fault G.' Sam said almost reading his mind. Callen looked at Sam as if to ask him how he knew that that was what he was thinking but then Sam knew his partner to a T. He just knew he be blaming himself, possibly because Sam was blaming himself too. Sam is like Kensi's big brother, he should have protected her just as much as Callen should have. But neither were really to blame. They knew this.

They pulled up at the scene. The cars were still there but so was the recovery truck. God the scene looked worse in daylight. 'There looks as if there is more debris this morning than last night.' Callen stated. It was true. But now they could see skid marks from the right of the intersection. That proved that they were waiting for Kensi. Sam and Callen walked over to the beginning of the skid marks. On the edge of the road was a cigarette. Hopefully the lab would be able to get some DNA off of it, that would lead them to Kensi and her kidnappers.

The pair spent half an hour at the crime scene. Other than the cigarette they didn't find anything else that might help them. Sam couldn't stay there any longer anyway. Him and Callen got back in the car and headed back to OPS. 'Well that was a waste of time.' Sam said. Callen looked over at him.'How can you say that. We may have found some DNA. Where has your optimism gone normally I'm the negative one. I never thought it would be the other way round.' He sat there staring at him. 'I know, I just feel like we let Kensi down.' Callen knew what he meant. The rest of the journey back to headquarters was spent in silence.


	6. Chapter 6 Kensi

** KENSI**

Kensi was still tied to the rusted metal chair in which she was placed on when she arrived. She hadn't tried to escape not now she knew who she was up against. He had already killed all the people in her fathers platoon, including her father. She probably would have tried escaping if it wasn't him or the fact she was desperately in love with Deeks. She had enough time sitting in the rusted old chair to collect her thoughts and figure out her priorities. Getting out alive was number one and and then telling Deeks that she loved him came at a very close second but without getting out alive she couldn't tell him that she loved him. Even though it had taken all this time, she had finally figured out that Deeks did have a special place in her heart and that it was finally time to tell him. She had admitted it to herself that the feelings that she had for him were not usual feelings to have for a partner. In their line of work they couldn't tell which day would be their last. So if they finally found the one who makes them happy, then they should be together. Plus since Jack, Kensi hadn't been in love. Maybe because she was scared that she would get hurt again or that everyone was like Jack and that if she went out with them something would happen. Something bad. Deeks had been shot because of her but he didn't seem to hold a grudge.

Kensi just sat there looking around the plain room in which she had been sat in for multiple hours on end. There was no escape other than the main entrance directly in front of her, which would have one of the goons on the other side no doubt. There was one window, too high but no loose panels in the ceiling or the floors to sneak out of so that was not an option. All she could do was sit and wait to be rescued by Deeks or wait for them to come back in and for her to escape that way or as an absolute final decision death. But she wouldn't do that to Deeks, she wouldn't leave him. She promised him she wouldn't get killed. She made him promise and he made her promise. Her eyes were wandering around the room again only this time taking the surroundings better. There was mould climbing up the walls up to about half way up. In the front left corner of the room there was a rather large puddle of oily water reflecting the sunlight coming from the small window.

Kensi was starting to get sore from the position she was in. She tried moving to get more comfortable in the little metal chair. All of a sudden there was a metal clunging coming from the door in front of Kensi. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little scared. The man holding her was a very dangerous man. He would kill her if he had the chance but that made her think why hadn't he killed her already. He obviously either wanted her to suffer or he needed her to do something. Both option might get her killed in the end. Peter Claremont was not a force to be reckoned with even if this was Kensi. Claremont wandered into the room almost as if he had all the time in the world. He walked in alone this time. Where were the others? Kensi wondered. That wasn't the worst thing, she couldn't move her hands and they were very numb.

'Oh Donny Blye's baby girl. Are you scared yet?' He asked almost as if he was mocking her. If she was being honest, she was scared but he would never know. No one ever knew when Kensi Marie Blye was scared. Deeks had only seen her scared once. She told him that if he told anyone she would kill him. Kensi turned her head away from Claremont and ignoring the question. It probably wasn't the best idea but she wasn't going to give in to him. 'No? Alright so maybe we need to use the big guns.' Claremont pulled out a burn phone and punched a few numbers in before dialling. Kensi's head turn back and her eyes met his cold glare. Who was he calling that would wound her so deeply that she would give in? There was only one person. But how would he know about him?


	7. Chapter 7 Deeks

DEEKS

He pulled up outside of the detached property belong to Julia Feldman. This was going to be tough. He turned off the engine of his car and sat there trying to pick the best words to use to tell Julia the reason for his visit. No matter how long he sat there, nothing came to him. Deeks had figured that he just had to dive in. He opened the door and stepped out of the car. He locked the car and walked up to Julia's front door. He lifted his hand ready to knock, he didn't do his normal upbeat sort of rasp but a very down hearted tap. No more than a few seconds and Julia opened the door. 'Deeks to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?' Julia asked with a smile. Deeks looked up at Julia and his eyes told that it wasn't going to be pleasant. 'Julia, may I come in please?' Deeks said. Julia lost her smile in an instant. She stepped aside and allowed Deeks to enter the house before shutting the door and leading him into the lounge. They sat on the sofa together and just stared into one another's eyes. 'What's the matter Deeks?' Julia asked, the suspense was thick.

'In the late hours of last night.' Deeks began 'Kensi was involved in an accident. She was kidnapped.' Julia's face fell. Her little girl. 'What time?' She asked. Deeks was surprised at this question, he hadn't even thought that this would be asked. 'Umm it was about twenty five past nine last night. I'm sorry.' tears started to fall from Julia's eyes. 'I should have been with her.' Julia shook her head. 'She wanted to speak with me alone so it is not your fault. Do you have any leads? Deeks didn't want to tell her that it was becoming clear that she was targeted and that it was a professional job. Deeks hated the fact it looked like a pro job because unless they needed Kensi alive, it was quite possible she was already dead. Wait, what was he doing. Kensi wouldn't be dead, she is his little ninja assassin. She fights bad guys and look super hot while doing it. God if only he could do something. Anything just so he could get her back right now.

Just then Deeks' phone began to ring. 'Excuse me a second Julia, it's my team.' Deeks said. Once away from Julia, he answered his phone. 'What have you got?' Eric spoke up 'Julia has been watched too as have you.' Deeks was speechless. 'Mr Deeks, I want you to bring Ms Feldman back her, for protection reasons.' Deeks didn't know what to say. They had been targeted. How long had they been watching them for? 'Mr Deeks?' Hetty interrupted his thoughts again. 'Yeah... Sure I will bring her back. Boatshed or HQ?' He asked. 'Boatshed.' Hetty instructed. 'ok' Deeks replied and with that he hung up the phone. He turned back round to face Julia, who was still sat on the sofa crying. 'Julia, Hetty wants you to come back to the Boatshed so we can protect you.' Julia looked up from the floor. 'Why would I need you to protect me?' She asked. She was going to find out the one thing Deeks didn't want to tell her. 'Kensi was being watched. So we're you and me. So if your at the Boatshed we will be able to keep you safe.' Julia looked utterly horrified. 'Ok I will just get a few things and then I will be ready.' Deeks nodded and said 'I will meet you at the car. Deeks walked out to his car and waited for Julia to meet him outside.


	8. Chapter 8 Callen Sam Eric and Nell

CALLEN, SAM, NELL AND ERIC

Back at HQ Sam and Callen made their way up to OPS. 'What you got?' Callen asked as he passed through the sliding doors of OPS. Nell rose from her chair and stood next to eric. Her face told the two members of the team standing in front of the screen. 'Say hello to Peter Claremont again.' Sam's face became very serious as his name and picture came up on the screen. He nearly killed Kensi once before, he was more than capable of doing it a second time. That was if he had anything to do with Kensi's kidnapping. 'What has he got to do with this?' He asked. ' Umm we have reasonable doubt that he is behind the kidnapping.' Eric said. He hated to deliver that news. 'He's in prison. How can he be behind it?' Callen asked. ' He was.' Nell said. Callen looked at Sam. Sam looked at Eric. Eric looked at Nell. 'What do you mean by he was?' Sam asked. He was close to going off in a full blown rage. Nell was much braver than Eric. She knew that she was going to be the one to explain the situation. 'There was an incident at the prison where Claremont was being held and he escaped. He was scheduled to be fitted with an ankle monitor next week. The prison haveno way of knowing where he is. But they have a few leads on his friends on the outside. They're following on them as we speak.'

'He's out. He's a mass murderer. He is crazy. He is extremely dangerous and he... He's missing. He killed an entire platoon and he nearly killed Kensi.' That was it, Sam was off. Callen tried to calm him down but deep he totally agreed with Sam. 'Mr Hanna, please calm down. We need you completely focused.' No one had noticed Hetty sneak in to the room. 'You knew about this Hetty?' Callen asked, rage building up inside of him. 'No longer than you Mr Callen. I have spoken to all the other agencies and they have agree to help locate Peter Claremont and Agent Blye. SECNAV Will also assist in locating them.' Hetty said allowing the accusation to roll of her back. 'Does Deeks know?' Callen asked. 'No, we were going to tell him when he got back.' Nell said. 'I will tell Mr Deeks.' Hetty said. She turned and left.

'What do we do now?' Eric asked. Well, what could they do. LAPD And FBI were looking for Claremont's friends from the outside. Deeks was speaking with Julia and Callen and Sam had re-checked the crime scene. All they could do was find out where Kensi had been prior to the abduction and look for anything suspicious. Kensi was the most secretive member of the team but they had to delve into her past to find her whether Callen liked it or not. Overall he was the senior agent and it was his decision. 'We need to look into where Kensi was prior to the accident.'


	9. Chapter 9 Deeks

**DEEKS -THE PHONE CALL. Deeks- (Bold) - Claremont (italics)-. Kensi (Bold and italics)**

Deeks was waiting for Julia outside. He was leaning against the car door when his phone started to vibrate and ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. Unknown. 'Don't know ya.' said Deeks. He rejected the call. The phone rang a second time and once again he hung up. Not even ten seconds after he had hung up the phone did it ring time he answered it.

_'That wasn't a smart idea detective.' _

**'Who is this' **Deeks asked, whoever it was, they had Kensi.

_'You know exactly who I am and why I am calling. You are a detective after all.'_ The voice wasn't masked so he knew exactly who this was.

**'Peter Claremont. To what do I owe this displeasure?'** Deeks wasn't going to give in to this man.

_'I believe I have something you want. She goes by the name of Kensi Marie Blye. I have been watching you, I notice you two are close. Correct?' _He was right. They're very close. They were in a relationship together.

**'How do I know you are telling me the truth about her? How do I know you have her?'**

_'Let me prove it to you.' _You could hear him moving the phone.

**_'Deeks?... Is that you?' _**It was her.

**'Kens... I'm here. Are you alright?' **

**_'Yeah I'm fine.' _**She said she was fine. That meant that she wasn't. It was their little code. Although she didn't sound or say it, she was scared. Deeks knew her.

**'Were you injured in the crash?' **He had to find out.

**_'Not too badly. I have a cut on my head and a possible concussion but that's probably the worst.'_**

_'There you go, you know she is ok now. You want her back? Come and get her!' _The call disconnected.

Just then Julia walked out of the house. She turned, locked the door before meeting the detective at the car. Deeks couldn't let Julia see that something else was wrong. He walked confidently over to the passenger door, opening it for Julia to get in. Julia sat down in the car. 'Such a gentleman.' She said to him. Deeks closed the door and began walking round the back of the car. He pulled out his phone and dialled Hetty..'Hey Hetty, it's Deeks. I have Julia now so we are heading to the Boatshed. Just checking there will be officers there.' 'Yes Mr Deeks. There will be officers awaiting your arrival.' Hetty replied. 'We shall see you upon your return.' 'Hetty before you go. The reason I rang. I got a call from Peter Claremont. He has Kensi. We are gonna need to trace the call. It's our only lead.' Hetty sounded surprised at how calm Deeks was. He was only calm because he didn't want to freak Julia out.

Deeks got in the car and put on his seatbelt. 'Is everything alright Marty?' Julia asked. Now normally he hated people calling him 'Marty' but when Julia said it he didn't mind. It felt like a mother calling her son. 'Yeah just checking back in with the team. You know how it is. Everyone is on high alert.' Deeks felt bad for having to lie to her but it was for her own safety. 'I have a question Julia. Kensi said that she was coming over to talk to you about something. What was it?' Julia looked a little shocked at the question but seemed to have an answer. 'I couldn't tell you. We never got round to talking about whatever it was. She left before we could. I asked her what it was and she said that we would talk about it next weekend as she had a movie to get to with a special someone. And if I'm right, which I normally am, that special person was you.' 'She is a lot like you, you know. Stubborn and always right.' Julia and Deeks had a little giggle. The rest of the journey to the Boatshed was small talk mainly about Kensi. When they arrived at the boatshed neither one was as down as before. Two officers met the pair at the car. The officers and Julia started to make their way into the Boatshed, when Deeks called to Julia. 'Julia, I will find her. I promise.' Julia smiled and said 'I know you will. She is counting on you.'


	10. Chapter 10 Callen Sam Deeks

CALLEN, SAM, ERIC AND NELL, DEEKS.

Nell and Eric were looking into where Kensi had been. Callen and Sam were debating reasons why Claremont would want to kidnap Kensi and why he still has her. None of the noticed when Hetty walked in. 'Team' She said calling the into the podium in the centre of the room. 'Deeks received a call no more than ten minutes ago. It was Claremont. We need to trace that call and find out where he is and hopefully he will lead us to Agent Blye.' Eric and Nell dashed to their computers. 'It's not working.' Eric said. He was getting very frustrated. 'Nell?' Eric asked. 'Umm I might have something. The phone was a burn phone but I might be able to get a last location.' She kept working and it paid off. This was their first usable lead. 'Get Deeks in here.'. Callen demanded. Eric speed dialled Deeks.

'Deeks' He answered.

'Deeks you need to get here now. We got a lead.' Sam said through the phone.

I'm on my way.' He hung up.

Callen was pacing the OPS centre as he waited for Deeks to arrive back at headquarters. Deeks walked in five minutes after the call. 'What have we got?' Deeks said, determine to find her. To find Kensi. His Kensi. No matter how much they denied it they were a perfect match for each other. 'We trace the call and located where it was when he called you. It was a burn phone, so no information on it.' Eric explained. This was something though. 'Wait it could be a trap.' Nell added. 'What do you mean it could be quite trap? It's the only thing we have.' Deeks was growing ever impatient. 'It could be.' Callen agreed. Sam nodded. 'He said come and get her. Normally this means that they want you to come and get them. He is expecting you to. I'm sorry Deeks but this is definitely a trap.' Callen said. He was trained in understanding these types of situations. He just knew it was going to be a trap no matter how much Deeks argued about it.

'So what are we going to do?' Deeks chided for an answer. Although it was probably a trap, it was their only lead. 'We will see what Hetty thinks and then hopefully she will tell us what to do.' Callen proclaimed. The three men left OPS and headed down the stairs for Hetty's office. At Hetty's office they found her sat at her desk. 'Come in gentlemen. Any new leads?' She asked. 'We have a lead on the phone call. We have triangulated where the call came from and we can have a team there within the hour.' Callen reported. 'But...' Hetty questioned. 'But looking at the facts and statistics, we think it is a trap. Peter Claremont said come and get her. He wants us to go to where he is. Probably to kill us and devastate Kensi. This would cause the worst pain, which is what he wants. He wants to hurt Kensi.' Sam explained. 'Oh.' Hetty said, practically summing it all up in one word.

Now it's was up to Hetty to decide what they were doing. Deeks was of in his own little world like he had been for most of the day. How could they have known that Kensi would have been longer last night? With the route, they probably just followed her but she didn't normally stay as long as she did unless... 'Wait our phones!' Deeks proclaimed. The other three looked quite confused. 'Kensi stayed late last night at her mum's, but the only way they would have known that would be if they hacked our phones.' 'That would also link with the fact Claremont wasn't working alone because when I was looking into Claremont's file, he never went to a university, so he couldn't do it himself.' Callen finished. This new information would help narrow down the search for Claremont's conspirators. Deeks left Hetty's office and headed to OPS to inform the wonder twins.

Back up in OPS Deeks raced over to Eric's and Nell, who were sat at their computers looking for any more useful leads but no success. 'Guys we need you to cross-check Claremont's known associates and people who passed a high level computer course. It should help.' Nell nodded and they got straight to work. A few minutes had passed and an image popped up on getting big screen. Then another. 'Who are they?' said Callen, as him and Sam walked back in to OPS. 'Well, this is Dimetri Bolachov. He graduated in '02, then he met Claremont when he joined the NAVY doing some software updates.' Nell educated. 'This is Leon Chivolski. He was a polish national, moved here three years ago, been in contact with Claremont for four years. Also met in the NAVY.' Eric finished. This was something. 'Check their phone records.' Callen instructed. 'Both had been in contact with in contact with Claremont months before the accident.' Eric informed them.

Hetty finished up on the phone and headed up to OPS, to the rest of the team. She walked in and immediately noticed the two photographs on team large screen. 'I see we have a lead then. Am I right Mr Beale?' The team spun round to see her standing in the doorway. 'I have been on the phone with SECNAV and he has taken an aircraft over the building, looking for any heat sources. And I am able to report that there are five heat sources emitting a rather bright signal. This tells us that they are there. I have made a decision on the situation of whether or not to investigate. The final decision is to go in and see if she is there. I have a secondary and third team on stand by, waiting for my ok. Whenever you are ready Gentlemen.' Callen feared what could happen and Hetty knew this. Deeks had hope. Deeks headed out of OPS first and straight to the armoury to gear up. Followed swiftly by Sam and Callen.

Down in the armoury Sam and Callen caught up with Deeks. He was already wearing his bullet proof vest and was preparing his gun and other weapons. 'Deeks. Are you alright?' Sam asked, concern very clear in his voice. 'Yeah. I'm going to get my girl back. That's what I am going to do...' 'Deeks we will get her back but are you sure your ok?' Deeks nodded and left the armoury, heading for the bullpen. 'Callen, I'm worried about him.' Sam said. 'He isn't thinking straight and if something goes wrong, I'm not sure he would handle it well, G.' Callen shared the same fear. They put on their bullet proof vest, prepared their weapons and left to retrieve their agent, their co-worker. Their little sister. It was times like this when the team had to be sure they were ruling with their heads and not their hearts.

There were three police cars and two swat vans. They were ready. There was no way Claremont was getting off easily this time. Deeks was thinking back to when Kensi got a little bit drunk on a night out and when Deeks was driving her home she admitted to him that she did go easy on Claremont the first time they fought. She still knew him as her dad friend but he was still a killer. She was never going to kill him. When she left him at the bottom of those stairs and he pulled the gun on her, she was really glad Granger was there. He quickly pulled out his gun and shot him in the hand causing him to drop the weapon. When the bullet flew past her, she could've sworn it had came from behind her.

Deeks was ready and waiting by the time Sam and Callen returned from the armoury. 'Deeks. I want you to ride with me.' Callen said protectively. Deeks nodded. He would've argued that he was fine to go alone but he just wanted to get to the warehouse and rescue Kensi. Plus if Deeks was right honest with himself, he wanted to ride with someone. Just to make sure he didn't lose it on the way there. The three men left OSP and headed for the cars. Sam took the Charger and Callen and Deeks to a government issued silver SUV. Deeks went straight for the passenger side. He was in no state to be driving. In the car, the awkward silence loomed over the two men. Callen couldn't stand the silence any longer. 'When we get there, me and Sam will clear the rooms, you just look for Kensi.' Deeks didn't reply but callen knew he heard him. The rest of the drive was driven in that awkward silence.

The two cars arrived at the warehouse simultaneously. Sam walked over to Callen and Deeks with enlarged blueprints. He spread the on the car and they ran through the plan. 'There is only one entrance and exit.' Sam started. ' Deeks and I will head through the door and clear the back rooms. Callen, you clear the front two rooms with S.W.A.T.' With all of them up to speed on what was going to happen and S.W.A.T informed they moved into position. Deeks and Sam were at the front of the pack. Deeks was ready. He had one mission and one mission only to save Kensi. This was one he was going to complete with no errors. They counted down and entered the warehouse.


	11. Chapter 11 Kensi

KENSI

Claremont had drugged her again and it was starting its effect on Kensi. He vision was becoming blurred and her mind was like a large pile of scrambled egg. 'Your Team isn't coming for you.' He said repeatedly. In combination with the drugs and the dehydration and malnutrition, Kensi was starting to believe him. Was her team really coming to save her? Of course they were. She just had to keep that in mind. Her world turned darker by the second and soon she found herself falling into oblivion. Her mind was racing with memories of her and Deeks and the team. Many happy moments she had spent with Deeks and Monty on the beach. How could she have not noticed that there was something going on between them before now. They spent practically every hour together. At work, in the field and on weekends and evening. She just wished that she hadn't of turned Deeks down that first time he asked her. Why did she wait a month and a half to say yes. After that date the world just seemed like a better place, then a month later Deeks asked her to be his girlfriend now here they were and Kensi wasn't sure if she was going to see him again.

It must have been a few hours later when she came around again. The light was different from that small windows high on the wall. Outside the door Kensi could hear distinct arguing. 'If I say blow them up, I want them blowing up. I will take her with me and you three will hold them off. You will be evenly matched. Leon take Agent G. Callen short, thin, leader, will probably walk in first. Dimetri take Agent Sam Hanna large build, bald, ex-SEAL. Chad I want you to take detective Marty Deeks...' Before he could carry on that sentence, the one he was addressing, presumably Chad spoke. 'No I won't be part of that. I was in it for the kidnapping, not murder.'. Three blood curdling shots resounded through the air. 'Why did you do that?' asked one of the other two. 'I'm the boss you do what I say. Any other objections? No... Good. So now Detective Deeks will more than likely head straight for here so I will kill him directly in front of her. Just keep it clear for our escape after.'

Kensi's heart was pounding so loud it sounded like it was going to explode. They were going to kill the team just to hurt her. She would rather die than have Deeks die for that was probably why Claremont had rung him. He was taunting her. That was it, she couldn't take it anymore the next time they came in Kensi was getting out. It would take all the strength she had. The chair wasn't fasten to the floor. She tried to push her self up and across the room to the door. It took a while but she did it. Her leg bonds were not as tight as her wrists. She was trying to move them against the rusted metal chair hoping that one part would be sharp enough to cut the rope around her ankles. She wasn't going to give in just yet.

Kensi kept rubbing her legs against the rusted chair when she started to feel the rope beginning to fray and snap around her ankles. A little while later the ropes around her ankles snapped and fell to the ground. She lifted the self up and made her way towards the door. She hid to the side of it. She waited until she could her them approach. She waited a little while. She heard banging and running towards her door. The door was thick but Kensi could hear the distinct voice of Callen, announcing his arrival.


	12. Chapter 12 All

Deeks, Sam, Callen

They arrived at the warehouse and got out of their vehicles. Sam ancient Callen clipped on their raid guns and checked their ambitions. By this time swat had arrived and they were ready to breach. "Eric how many exits?" Callen asked through his comm. "One" Eric replied "Thermal imaging cameras show that there four heat sources three in the front of the warehouse and one in the back. The space gets much bigger when you enter so be careful."

With that, they took their positions and entered guns blazing. "NCIS PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS." Callen shouted upon entering. Shots flew left right and centre. Within a few seconds Deeks had made it round the side to the back room. By this time the other two were dead. Deeks approached the door cautiously. He kicked it in to find Kensi behind the door and no Claremont. "Kensi!" Deeks said. He went over to her and cut her loose. Her picked her up and headed out the door.

In the main area Callen and Sam had cleared the guns and made their way over to Deeks and Kensi. "Claremont?" Deeks asked. Callen shook his head. Deeks placed Kensi on the floor. "Hey, how we doing babes?" Deeks asked. Kensi nodded. A small rustling came from behind some crates. All the agents drew their weapons. "Claremont we know your there come out with your hands up." Callen called out. Claremont emerged holding a gun above his head. "Drop your weapon" Sam shouted.

Claremont move his hands slowly down as if to place his gun on the floor. But all of a sudden he went to shoot at them. Just then a loud gunshot came from behind the boys. Kensi had a fired a shot killing Claremont instantly. Deeks looked down at his leg to see that Kensi had removed his gun a and ended the nightmare. Deeks went back to Kensi and pulled her into a tight hug, whilst Callen and Sam dealt with Claremont. When the paramedic arrived Deeks went with them to the hospital he was never leaving her side again.


End file.
